Blinded
by NacaMichio
Summary: Supernatural AU. Dean has never been shown how to properly love and Sam has never known how to properly receive love. Castiel finds there is more to his college buddies than he ever knew. Better summary inside. Rated T for a reason with hints to M rated materiel
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning may be graphic and triggering_**

**_AU completely human. John is crazy and doesn't actually hunt monsters even though he still trained his sons as if he did. Castiel is premed in college two years Sam's older. Sam is pre-law student and is in a relationship with Jess when Dean finally breaks away from their Dad to live in the area and work in a garage nearby._**

**__****_Castiel startes to fall fast and hard for his college buddy's older brother and there is no where soft to land. Middle/upper class Cas is chucked into a world where he must teach the two brothers that love is not the abuse they have taken for years. As he slowly works through teaching Dean how to deal with his past it comes to everyone's attention that Sam's new best friend may be a little more like their father than anyone expected._**

* * *

_John slapped Dean so hard that he tripped over the chair behind him and fell to the floor. Dean covered his face as the slaps and punches started but John wa__s relentless, knocking his hands out of the way and hitting as hard as he could. He started to kick Dean when hitting him became too frustrating," You fucking Faggot." _

_Dean tried to stay awake, but he could barely move now. There was pause in John's assault and Dean closed his eyes._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Castiel Novak leaned on the car and sighed. His brother Gabriel was taking way too long. He needed to get to the college pretty much an hour ago. He looked at his watch, pushing the sweater sleeve up. He hated wearing sweaters like this one, but a college couldn't afford anything but these thrift shop sweaters two sizes too big.

Gabriel sauntered out and climbed into the backseat after knocking Cas out of the way. Cas hated being the youngest. With Michael sitting in the front seat brooding, Gabriel with his endless pranks the whole commute and Luke. Who knew where Luke even was now. After Dad had kicked him out for falling in love with a man, they hadn't heard from him.

Castiel sighed and slid into the driver's seat of their old cruiser, hoping this year he wouldn't have to tote his older brother's around campus. Castiel was the only one who had a job, since he had insisted that even if his parents paid tuition, he would pay his own way through everything else. His own apartment, own car, and his own clothes. He even paid for his food and text books at this point.

Cas ignored his passengers the whole way to the school. He tried to think of being in his apartment again, of seeing his best friend Anna again soon. He also wanted to see Sam and Jess, maybe Sam had proposed to Jess sometime over the summer. Cas really hoped so. They were adorable together.

He pulled up to the dorms and had barely shut off the engine before Michael had climbed out of the car. He seemed a bit cross today but Cas and Gabriel ignord him as they set about helping unpack Michael and Gabriel's things.

"Little bro, why don't you stay in the dorms this term? It's funner than you think." Gabriel bumped his shoulder causing Castiel's hands to slip making holding the box a very treacherous task.

"I don't need fun, I just need peace and quiet." Cas smiled politely to his brother who promptly tripped him, up the stairs and Castiel threw his box and glared up at him. His knee was a bit bloody now and he was angry he might have to throw out the jeans. He had so little jeans he was furious.

By the time they finished unpacking the other two and Castiel was driving to his apartment, he was fuming. He pulled up into the parking lot and got out, slamming the door and heading for the stairs. He ran right into the broad chest of Sam Winchester when he took the first step up the stairs and cussed loudly.

"Whoa Castiel! I am so sorry, I was talking to Jess and just didn't see you I am so sorry!" Sam frantically apologized.

"No, no. It's alright, Sam, I…" He was interrupted by a loud roar, a loud engine car ripping into the parking lot. Sam's face lit up and Castiel turned.

"That's him! Dad let him drive the car!" Sam tried not to shove Cas but he was extremely excited for some reason about the driver of the long, sleek, noisy car. The engine cut off and Castiel watched Sam and Jess practically run to the car, but Sam composed himself as the driver opened the door and stepped out. Castiel watched a young man get out but only had a glimpse of him before Sam hugged the man tight. He watched a little longer and was about to turn away when the man pulled out of the hug.

Cas was frozen in place. His eyes wondered over the broad shoulders the thin frame, the strong arms under the beat up leather jacket, all the way down to his second hand boots, but that wasn't what kept Cas staring. He eyes met the greenest eyes he had ever seen and he just couldn't move. The eye contact probably only lasted a few seconds before a small smirk turned up the corner of the other man's lips and he winked, breaking the contact to look back up at Sam.

Cas blushed and spun quickly climbing the stairs. He practically ran into Anna's open door in his rush to get away from Sam's visitor.

"Castiel! I almost hit you! How was your break!?" She asked, jumping out and hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Not long enough, Anna." He held her for a little longer than socially acceptable of just friends and she led him into her apartment for a drink.

"So did you hear that Sam's older brother has come into town?" She asked as she handed him a beer and sat down.

"Is that who that was?" Castiel asked, trying not to sound as interested as he was.

"Oh, yeah. I heard that he practically raised Sam while their father went from town to town doing some job, even though everyone just thinks he went insane after their mother died. I've even heard rumors of abuse and that's why Sam ran away from them." She sipped at her malt drink and sighed, "Bet you he is as gorgeous as Sam. Probably tall like him too."

"He is." Castiel said absently. When she raised an eyebrow at him he muttered, "He is tall like Sam is."

"Were you down there when he came in? Was he that loud roaring down there a bit before you came up? What's he look like? What's the car look like? He will probably be gone before I have a chance to see him or it."

"Uh, slow down Anna." Castiel put his hands up to her, "I was down there. He's slightly taller than me, blonde, acts very military but playboy I don't know." He shrugged and sat back," I just passed him as I came in."

"That was another thing, Class starts tomorrow, why are you cutting it so close? Two years living in the apartment next to mine I have never seen you come back from summer break this late." She flipped her neon red hair over her pale shoulder as she sipped again.

"Gabriel has gotten worse. Ever since Luke left he has had anxiety attacks and major depressive swings. It's awful… He tried to…" Castiel gestured to his wrists, "Twice just this summer. There are marks where he does it more often and we don't catch him."

"I am so sorry…" The rest of the night the conversation never strayed back to Sam's company and focused on what they would be doing in classes this year. Castiel asked Anna on a date and she accepted for that Friday and at eleven he went to his dorm and slid in between the sheets and slept.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed leave me some feedback and the chapters here on out will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning may be graphic and triggering_**

**_AU completely human. John is crazy and doesn't actually hunt monsters even though he still trained his sons as if he did. Castiel is premed in college two years Sam's older. Sam is pre-law student and is in a relationship with Jess when Dean finally breaks away from their Dad to live in the area and work in a garage nearby._**

**__****_Castiel startes to fall fast and hard for his college buddy's older brother and there is no where soft to land. Middle/upper class Cas is chucked into a world where he must teach the two brothers that love is not the abuse they have taken for years. As he slowly works through teaching Dean how to deal with his past it comes to everyone's attention that Sam's new best friend may be a little more like their father than anyone expected._**

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO_

Castiel stretched and yawned, glancing over at his clock. Why was he awake at six. Another roar from the parking lot answered the question. He rolled out of the bed, still wrapped in his sweat soaked sheets, summer was still not done with them. He untangled from the sheets and walked over to the window, making sure he was only able to see out the window and no one see in since he was in just his boxers. Sam's brother was down in his car for some reason revving the engine. He couldn't come up the stairs to get his brother? After a few more minutes he did exactly that, he shut the car off and got out, slamming the door almost angrily and shouting up the stairs. Cas shivered at his deep voice he could hear echoing up the stairs out in the hall.

In the next moment Sam bounded down the stairs and he started to argue with his brother, very heatedly. Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away from the fight even though part of him felt like he was intruding. Even in the dark Castiel could see Sam's brother's eyes, almost as if they had a glowing quality from inside. He watched the way he moved, aggressively and stiff like a soldier in a bar on leave. The older Winchester did look like a soldier but not one in active duty but one off pretending to be okay as he drank himself to death.

Castiel finally pulled away from the window and went to lay back down. Just as he had started to dose again he heard the engine roar back to life and rip out of the parking lot. Castiel huffed and got out of the bed and walked into his kitchen, not bothering with the sheet as it trailed behind him and unwound from his waist. He tripped a little when it wrapped around his ankles but he just kicked it off and yawned, looking through the cabinets. He found himself some coffee and some bagels and creme cheese and smiled, happy he had some food in the apartment, even if that was all he had.

He took out his biology book and started to flip to the chapter he was on while everything cooked. He was able to fix himself a cup of coffee moments later and by the time his bagel was ready he had read the last of his chapter and could work on memorization. All of this two hours before he was supposed to be up for class. he was rather pleased with himself. He stretched and started to eat as he started to highlight the vocabulary terms and phrases he needed to memorize when the engine roared back into the parking lot. It seemed quieter and turned off a lot faster. He could also hear the soft clunk of the man's heavy boots up the stairs and the soft knock on Sam and Jessica's door.

Castiel tried not to pay attention but his mind seemed to wander there almost as if in a daze.

"Sammy, I didn't mean it." The older brother said when Sam's door creaked open, "I just don't know what to do."

"Dean, just ignore it... that's all I can come up with." Sam answered. So Dean was the man's name. Castiel kept thinking man but he just saw him as a grown up boy like he and Sam. Sam was a good bit younger than him though.

"Oh yeah, because ignoring Dad before now has been so easy for me."Dean hissed, "I thought I had a while but he's done with his... hunting and now he wants me back with him." Dean almost seemed on the verge of throwing some sort of fit.

"Give me your phone." Sam muttered.

"My phone?" Dean asked loudly, getting a shh from Sam.

"Yes, give me your phone, you parrot." There was shuffling that brought Castiel back to reality, pulling him away from the muffled conversation and back to his studying.

By eight Dean had long since gotten quiet and probably had passed out on Sam and Jess' couch and Castiel had studied his entire chapter twice. He got up and pulled on a t shirt and grabbed a sweater for his classes that would all be arctic. He pulled his jeans on, cursing the dried blood stain on the knee. He shook his head and grabbed his book.

* * *

Sam and Dean were arguing again when Cas got home around ten that night from the library. He rolled his eyes and closed his door, turning on his ipod to some techno shit that helped him calm down in the afternoons. He found his mind wandering to the voices outside here and there and finally he gave up and turned his ipod off. The room fell silent as the numbers on his ipod dock glowed ten thirty. He yawned and passed out on the couch to the sound of the deep voices in the hallway.

He jolted awake to the sound of a car door slamming and an engine roaring to life. and stretched stiffly. He was going to have to talk to Sam about that. He needed his sleep, that's why he didn't stay at the dorms, he had an apartment.

He moved over to the window and looked down. Dean wasn't in his car, it also wasn't his car that was roaring. Actually it was a large black truck that had pulled up beside it. Dean was leaned up against his car staring at a man who was talking heatedly to him and every now and then turning to Sam who was up on the curb yelling back. The older man looked a lot like Dean, pretty much like an older version of him. That had to be their father, there was no way it was anyone else.

Dean barely said anything. Castiel gathered that all he said was the occasional," Yes, Sir." or ," No, Sir." He also stood up as straight as he could, chin up slightly. Cas could tell this wasn't defiance, it was obedience. Sam was standing up with his chest slightly puffed out and chin jutted forward. He was being defiant. Dean was being soldier like, respectful. The older man seemed very militant as well in the way he held himself. Dean looked like he had been trained, their father looked like he had been in combat.

Castiel tried to move away from the window but the man gestured for Dean to do something and Sam stepped up, putting a hand on Dean's chest. Red and blue lights could be seen long before the sirens could be heard. The older man ran around his truck and climbed in, driving off before th police had made it to the street.

One cruiser pulled in and Sam started to explain something to the officer and Dean relaxed, slumping against the car behind him. Dean slumped for only a moment before correcting himself and plastering the smiled back on his face as Jessica climbed down the stairs.

Castiel tore himself away from the window and moved over to the bed. There was something about the way Dean had looked at the truck as it sped off. something about how tired he looked when his father drove away. He didn't look just tired or relieved, he looked scared out of his wits. Just for a moment. He lay staring at his ipod dock and blinked a few times as he got lost in his thoughts.

Before he knew it he blinked and had fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes it was eight the next morning. He groggily stood up and moved to get dressed and start some coffee. There was a light knock on his door and he yawned as he went to answer it.

He flinched at the sun outside reflecting off of Anna's bright hair," Hey,Cas. It's Saturday. Come out with us."

Cas squinted and leaned on the doorway,"Who?"

"Well, Sam, Jess, Dean, Me, Ash, Jo and you? Pretty please?"She bit her ruby red painted lower lip and tilted her head and Cas smiled.

"What time?" He whispered and she squealed.

"Six thirty." She answered, smiling brightly.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl on the date?" He joked.

"New day and age, Castiel." She smirked and turned, skipping over to Dean and Jessica's door, knocking lightly before slipping in.

Great, if Dean got a whole day with Anna before that night then Castiel would have no chance. He could already tell Dean was a playboy and would spend the whole day and half the night trying to get to her, or in her pants.

Castiel slammed his door a little harder than he intended to and shook his head. He should study tonight anyway. Who was he kidding. He couldn't. He had to go.

That didn't mean he wouldn't freak the fuck out for the next several hours. He changed his jeans and ran around shirtless most the day, unable to decide what to wear and afraid he would get sweaty then decide he wanted to wear the shirt he had worn to the party thing.

At about four thirty he sat down and tried to watch some television and decided to turn that off. He turned on his ipod and got some studying in for the next few hours like he had been doing most of the day. At six his doorbell rang and he rushed to put a shirt on. He changed his shirt three times, noting how the small timid knocks became faster then were replaced by stronger knocks and a deep male voice calling to him.

He rolled his eyes and finally settled on a proper shirt. He swung his door open and almost hit Dean and Anna with it but they all started laughing so Castiel joined in also. Dean's laugh wasn't very loud but it projected. No one complained about it. It was a nice laugh and sounded warm and very inviting. By the time they made it downstairs, Dean's confidence and carefree nature had seeped into all of them.

"So I can drive, who else has a vehicle?" Dean shouted, Sam took the keys from him, smiling.

"Actually, Dean, I'll drive you drink been a while since you could. I have a dinner with my boss tomorrow and I think we all can fit in the impala so no one else has to suffer the burden." Sam smiled," Climb in."

"Please don't put your feet on the seats or dashboard. This is the only thing I have to my name." Dean pleaded as everyone piled in.

Sam had an arm around Jess and next to Jess was Jo who was playing hard to get with Dean. Cas watched the contrast of her straightened blonde hair against Jess' girly curls. Jo was as tom boy as they came. Perfect fit on Dean's arm. In the back was Castiel then Anna then Ash and they all could sit comfortably but Ash seemed to already be high and decided he would prefer to sleep on the way and laid across their laps with his head in Castiel's lap. He shook his head as they started off, he would never understand the genius in his lap.


End file.
